evil smile home 2
by elfyuirainy
Summary: gak pinter bikin summary, gender switch, alur tak beraturan, rated tak menentu. kyumin couple just RnR. continue evil smile


Evil smile *home 2

**Title: evil smile *home 2**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan author, terlebih siwon, heechul dan leeteuk *author dijadiin pembantu di dorm SJ *author ngayal **

**Warning: uke jadi yeoja, gaje, banyak kesalahan, EYD, bahasa, alur nggak jelas, dampak lebih lanjut bisa menyebabkan mengkhayal tingkat dewa**

**Rated: T menjurus M *rated bisa berubah,**

**Note: fict ini, lanjutan dari EVIL SMILE. Enjoy please, and, jika baca harus RnR….. Jika tidak gigi akan pusing, mata sembelit, perut min**

**Love you all!**

YYYYYYYYYYYY

Ku edarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh ruangan. Kosong. _Kemana?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Tak biasanya suami tercintaku kyuhyun belum pulang.

Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah jam dinding, 'jam setengah 7. Kemana dia? Biasanya dia selalu lebih dahulu sampai dirumah apabila weekend seperti ini. Dia memang selalu free job in weekend. Pada saat seperti ini... aha'.

"cklek" ku buka pintu kamar kami dan tepat seperti yang kuduga. Dia ada disana. Tertidur.

Huh, kecewa memang, ia tak menyambutku selayaknya pasangan yang mesra. Tapi aku bukan makhluk yang egois. Ia pasti lelah seharian menghibur para fansnya. Aku tak dapat meminta lebih, itu akan menekannya.

greeting

Ya, kami pasangan baru, hmm… tapi media belum mengetahui hubungan kami.

Meski menjalani rumah tangga secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tak ada pengaruhnya dengan kehidupan kami, buktinya kami sudah pernah melakukan this dan that tanpa masalah, lancer tanpa hambatan, meski aku belum mengandung sesuai janjinya di fict pertama EVIL SMILE..

Back to story

Ku hampiri same ku tercinta yang tertidur itu. 'omo… wajahnya bahkan lebih aegyo dariku'

Imanku tergoda. Kutatap lama bibir merahnya yang jujur saja membuat nafsu yeojaku meningkat.

Yah, pertahananku jebol., kutundukan kepalaku dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah kami. Dapat kurasakan helaan nafasnya yang sedikit tenang dan teratur.

Semakin kudekatkan wajahku.

'hihihi… kau tahu kyu, dengkuran kecilmu menggodaku' batinku. 'hehehe, malam ini, aku yang mencuri ciuman tidurmu. Membalas dendamku, selama ini kau kan yang menikmati ciuman tidurku' kadang aku bisa menjadi evil dibelakangmu..

Wajah kami semakin dekat, dekat dekat dan~~~~~

''hooamh~~" kyu meguap dan membalikan badannya, kepala ku berhenti mendekat, ku urungkan niat sakralku tadi astaga dia tidur tanpa menyikay giginya terlebih dahulu.

''kyu berapa kali ku bilang kau harusnya sikat gigi atau makan perment mint, bila perlu berkumur dengan cairan pembersih mulut, babo!'' bisikku mendengus kesal, tanganku menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"ya! Uke babo!" usapnya, eh, jadi dia bangun.

"dimana – mana kalau mau cium ya cium saja? Kau kelainan?" kyu menengus kesal.

"kau yang babo, bau mulutmu membuatku tak jadi menciummu, padahal aku sudah ter… ter.. tergoda! Babo.. baboo~" ah, aku malu. Kenapa aku mengaku tergoda.

Ya… tuhan dia mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"jadi kau tergoda dengan bibir merah milikku ini?" ia menatapku evil

"ehh,, eh?" aku bergerak mundur.

"haaha, kau tahu, bibirku ini unlimited edition lo… " ia berpose centil sambil mengigit gigit seksi bibirnya.

"kau yakin tak mau lee sungmin… aergghhh!" ya tuhan ia menjijikan skali. Tapi aku tergoda. ToT

"aigo. Jedotkan kepalamu kejendela sana!" seruku seraya ingin meninggalkanya. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

"tidak. Kau yang memulai, kau yang harus mengakhiri. Kau yang membuatku haus kau yang memberiku minum." Setelah berkata seperti itu ditariknya tanganku hingga membuatku jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"ya! Cho kyuhyun! Aish. Kau..Huumpp… humphah.. yaemph! Cho kyuhyun! Kau menggigit bibirku!" astaga dia langsung menyerangku. Dilumatnya bibirku dalam. Sesekali digigitnya pelan bibirku sambil menggoyangkan lidahnya seakan meminta ijin untuk menguasai seluruh rongga mulutku. Dan, aku pasrah. Kini ku pasrahkan diriku pada nafsu evilnya. Biarlah, ttoh aku yang semula mengingininya. Setelah dia puas bergerilya dibibirku, kini bibirnya kurasakan dileherku.

"ah~, kyu~…. ge~li~." Aku, menikmatinya. Entahh karena mendengar dengusan bernafsuku atau memang nafsunya yang begitu besar. Kini dia sudah berusaha membuka bra ku sambil terus meninggalkan bekas merah di leherku.

"uh. Kyu~.. uh~ matikan saja~ dlu lampunya…~" ujarku sambil menahan desahan. Tapi sepertinya itu dianggapnya hanyalah angin lalu. Malah kini ditutupnya mulutku dengan mulutnya. Kini dapat kurasakan tangannya meraba-raba segala bagian tubuhku. Aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang sepertinya malah semakin membuatnya menggila. Kini kurasakan bibirnya turun kembali keleherku, diciuminya dengan lahap(?). terus turun dan.

TING TONG

"kyu~ ah~ bunyi~" ku berusaha memberitahukannya tapi dia tak bergeming dia terus menjelajahi tubuhku.

TING TONG

"kyu~ berbunyi lagi~" ujarku. Dan dia hanya bergumam tak jelas. Dan sepertinya itu artinya _biarkan saja yang ku inginkan adalah ini. _ Ah, baiklah ini memang wajar, sang istri mengikuti apa yang diikuti suami. Dan tak lain dan tak bukan yang diinginkan seorang suami adalah 'itu' dan anak.

"ehem"

"kyu~" astaga buat apa dia berdehem

"Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, ani, cho sungmin!"

Glekk!... ahh… perasaanku~~

"hwwaaaaaaa, UMMAAAAA!" teriak ku dan kyuhyun bersamaan…

Tobeco~~~~~

**Yey….. continue of EVIL SMILE datang bersama author baru..…**

**Backsound: jreng… jrenggg…. *gaje..**

**Awalnya kita mau end-kan langsung, tapi akhirnya kita putuskan buat nextny…**

**Ehmmm….. 1 hal yang kami inginkan dari hati terdalam, please review…. Karena review reader semua, begitu sungguh… sungguhh… sungguh berarti bagi kami…. **

**Thank you,, byee….**

**Balasan review:**

**Ika uzumakiteukhyukkie: salam kenal juga onnie… iya onnie sarannya sangat berguna bagi kami..^^**

**LittleLiappe: Ah… iya hahaha, berpikir yadong adalah hal yg sangat wajar *plakk! Ho'oh.. makacihh ya onnie tas sarannya… terus ikuti ceritanya ya onnie… ^^**

**RnR please..**


End file.
